


Hau'oli Lanui

by JjdoggieS



Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Diego Hargreeves is a good husband, Diego Hargreeves is great, Domestic, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Harcest Ficmas, Harcest Ficmas 2020, Hot Chocolate, Let's be honest, Married Couple, Polar Express - freeform, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sick Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric, and should've been hit by a car, domestic ish, hot coca, in this at least, vanya is trying her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Vanya was a simple, and very sick person. All she wanted to do was pick up some cold medicine, a box of hot cocoa mix, and some cough drops from the drug store, before curling into a ball to watch Polar Express when Diego got home. But thisguywon't leave her alone, but, he does lookveryfamiliar.Harcest Ficmas: Day 8 - Hot Cocoa
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034832
Kudos: 44
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	Hau'oli Lanui

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pacoca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacoca/gifts).



The annoyingly empty bottles of cold medicine, day and night, along with the wrappers from her cough drops mocked Vanya. She was supposed to have made the last of the cold medicine they had in the house from the last time Diego was ‘not’ sick, since Diego had promised to get more on his way home from work. The issue being in that it was nearly 2 pm, and Diego wasn’t going to be back until nearly 7 pm. He’d told her before leaving, that he’d try to leave as early as he could, but she needed to at least get some more cough drops before then.

If it weren’t for the thermostat telling her it was barely 15 ºf outside, then she would’ve walked three blocks to the drug store she liked with only her t-shirt, some sweatpants, and slipper boots with some fuzzy socks on; and deciding against getting frostbite when she  _ already _ had a cold from hell, and slipped her winter coat that had been hung by the front door and set off.

Somehow, she didn’t wander into traffic or simply wander off on her way to the drug store, especially when considering that she couldn't remember anything between locking their front door behind her and the ding as the automatic doors of the drug store opened before her. Vanya walked towards where she thought that she remembered the cold medicine was and stood in an aisle that was nearly full of brightly colored boxes with doubled text, utterly confused; or maybe it was just her eyes. She should probably get someone to help her.

“Vanya?” Someone called, it was a man's voice, Vanya felt like she  _ should _ know it, but somehow couldn’t  _ quite _ figure out how or who it was, “What are you doing here?”

She could  _ go _ wherever she wanted to, thank you very much person she still couldn’t quite recognize. “Cold medicine.” was instead what she told the man, pointing at the boxes in front of them.

The man laughed, and Vanya thought he was laughing at  _ her _ before he said, “I don’t know how well you’ll find some cold medicine in all the boxes of hot chocolate,” Oh, wait what? That’s where she was? “but you can certainly try.”

Looking back at the boxes, some of the squiggled lines of text looked like the words ‘hot’ ‘chocolate’, and ‘marshmallows’, and  _ not _ like some foreign language. Hoping that perhaps the man next to her would be more recognizable now, so as she put a random box of hot chocolate, which honestly sounded pretty good at the moment anyway, in the basket she grabbed on her way in, she took a not subtle in the slightest glance at the man, and, nothing. Great.

“Well,” Vanya told him as she went to wander the store looking for wherever the hell cold medicine actually was, “thank you for your help.”

As she took a few steps away from him, the man called after her, “You know, I promised my wife to get some cold medicine for her on my way home from work today.” She’d stopped walking when he’d started talking to her, and he’d settled next to her as he continued, “So, perhaps we could go grab some over in aisle 14 together.”

Considering that she still couldn’t quite figure out where she was meant to be going in the store, Vanya nodded back to the man and followed him into the aisle stocked with plastic bottles of sickly orange and blue liquids, little bags filled with candy like lozenges, and boxes and bottles of carefully packaged pills. There was a pairing of orange and blue bottles that was similar looking to the ones that she’d emptied at home that she added to her basket. The man grabbing a similar set of bottles before walking down the aisle and grabbing 2 bags of blue cough drops. Vanya followed him, grabbing a blue bag of cough drops as well, before walking towards the registers. She wasn’t sure if the man was going to follow her up to the register, but looking around once she put her basket onto the counter, Vanya didn’t see him anywhere. 

She made her purchase, still not seeing the man again before walking back to their house. The three block walk back she did remember, and unlocked their front door, escaping the biting cold by 2:30 pm and into the warmth of their house once more. Vanya dropped her little bag onto the kitchen table and noticed that there was a message on their answering machine. She hit play on it while she unpacked her little bag and started heating some milk on the stove.

To say that she was surprised when it was Diego’s voice playing through the speaker, telling her that he was leaving work, that his boss had been nice enough to let him off work early, and he’d be getting cold medicine on his way home. He’d called just after 2 pm, just after she’d left, and only worked about 10 minutes from their house. She suspected he’d be home shortly, since she hadn’t seen his car in the driveway when she got back.

And right as she poured two packets of the hot chocolate mix into the warmed milk, Vanya could hear the rumbling of the garage door opening, meaning that Diego was back. Roughly a minute after that, Diego walked through the door leading into their house from the garage, carrying a plastic bag from the same drug store that she’d  _ just _ been at. “Hey,” Diego said as he placed his bag right next to her emptied bag, along with a rather large clear plastic wrapped package, “how are you doing?”

“I’m fine.” Vanya told him, although it sounded more like ‘find’ because of her stuffy nose, “I’m making hot chocolate.”

“I can see that.” Diego told her with a laugh, which was something he did only when she did something that amused him, “How about  _ I _ finish up your hot chocolate and you can go get um, the, the train movie-”

“Polar Express!” Vanya cheered interrupting him, abandoning without thought the pot of hot chocolate and clamoring onto their couch, wrapping herself back up in her blanket, and flipped through their movie library until the holiday film she’d been searching for came up. Vanya started the movie soon after, knowing Diego didn’t much care for most holiday movies, and Diego joined her on the couch a few minutes later with two mugs of hot chocolate (one with marshmallows and one without) and a bottle of blue cold medicine. He had her take a dosage of the medicine before handing her her overly sweet mug of hot chocolate

Needless to say, but within the first 10 minutes of the movie, Vanya had downed her mug of sugary hot chocolate and slumped asleep on Diego’s shoulder. And rather than stay on the couch, Diego carried his wife into their bedroom and tucked her under the covers of their bed before returning to the couch and changing the tv from The Polar Express to some cooking show with a screaming man that caught his attention.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, bc sometimes I think something makes sense but it doesn't, the guy at the drug store was Diego messing a little with Vanya.
> 
> Also, Update survey if you're interested -> https://forms.gle/kj4UBqMeUThavmnx6


End file.
